Worlds Collide: A New Beginning
by Mirai Catarina
Summary: *Chapter 2 Up (11-29-02)* What happens when a Saiya-jin crash lands on Earth and ends up in the care of an unlikely young woman?
1. Crash Landing

Worlds Collide - A New Beginning By: Mirai no Catarina Email: ihugdemisaiyans@aol.com  
  
Hey guys I'm back... even if it is with yet another new story. But there's GOOD news this time!! This story just happens to be the prequel to one of my other stories - "Welcome To Earth," which, if you've read it before, is as of this point, incomplete. Yes, I am planning on completing it - I just felt I needed a little more background to it and so I'm writing this to introduce some of the characters a little better. I hope you like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: *a black-and-white swirl appears on the screen and starts spinning* Catarina owns anything and everything having to do with Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT...  
  
*THWACK*  
  
Sorry 'bout that guys... Bardock tends to get a little carried away with his psychic abilities sometimes... *shoves the unconscious Saiyajin back into her poster*  
  
Anyway - you know how it goes - I do not own DBZ or any of its affiliates. Damien, Celina, Corliss, Saabat, Logan, and Cat are all mine though - please ask before using them.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter One: Crash Landing  
  
The warrior struggled to keep himself conscious as he pulled himself into the seat of his pod.  
  
"Computer... what is the nearest non-hostile planet that can support life?" he asked as black spots began appearing across his vision.  
  
"Nearest location matching query... Chikyuu-sei, planet 6485-13. Approximately one month from current location," the computer droned in monotone. "Change coordinates?"  
  
"Hai," the warrior replied weakly. "Computer, turn on all life-support systems," he rasped, fastening the breathing mask on his face as his strength ebbed.  
  
"Cryostasis activated." Damien smiled weakly as the artificial hibernation overtook him, masking the pain of his numerous injuries.  
  
***********  
  
Celina yawned again, closing the thick book and turning over on her back to stare up at the clouds.  
  
Her recent move to the outskirts of Satan City had been a change for the best. She was now closer to her job and she could visit her mother more often than before.  
  
She chuckled softly when she caught sight of a cloud that seemed to smile down on her.  
  
The cloud suddenly burst apart as an object blew through it from the skies above and rocketed towards the abandoned farming fields beyond her back yard.  
  
Celina sat up quickly, watching as it streaked through the air faster than the speed of sound. It soon disappeared just over the horizon and Celina gasped in surprise as the ground around her began to shake violently.  
  
'Please,' she thought, 'don't let this be another monster like Cell...'' She stood, her eyes fixed on the horizon. 'There's only one way to find out...'' She started running towards where she had last seen the space craft. Coming upon a fence separating a couple of the fields, she picked up speed and stretched out her arms, grabbing the top of the fence as she swung her legs up and over it. She landed lightly on her toes and kept running.  
  
Celina quickly skidded to a halt as the terrain dropped off into a deep crater. She carefully peered over the edge of the crater at the pod-shaped craft. She glanced around quickly, making sure there was no one in the area before lowering herself over the edge and sliding down the steeply sloped side of the crater.  
  
Celina pressed her face against the red tinted glass on the front of the pod and peered inside. She was able to make out the outline of a body inside before a loud hissing sound came from the pod. She jumped back as the hatch started to open.  
  
The cloud of dust kicked up by the opening hatch quickly settled down and when it did, Celina gasped at what she saw. There sat a man in cracked and broken armor, blood dried on his skin and matted in his hair. There were several obvious injuries on him and he was unconscious from the looks of it.  
  
Celina hurried forward and knelt in front of him on the open hatch. She reached in to release him from his harness when a hand flashed out and grabbed her by the wrist. She cried out in surprise and tried to pull away from the strong grip. She winced as his grip tightened and looked up into his face, her throat constricting in fear. She was shocked to find fear in his own ashy eyes.  
  
"Nitaq leth xan Chikyuu-sei?" he asked, struggling to keep his eyes open. Celina frowned at the unfamiliar language.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand you..." she explained. He frowned and then his eyes brightened as something registered within his mind.  
  
"Is this Chikyuu-sei?" he asked again. Celina blinked and nodded quickly. The man breathed a sigh of relief before grimacing in pain and passing out again, his head dropping forward.  
  
Celina cautiously reached into the pod and pressed a button that released him from his harness. The man slumped forward, sliding out of his seat and Celina caught him, struggling under his weight.  
  
She froze when a hand came to rest on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head and found herself face-to-face with a boy no older than thirteen or fourteen. What shocked her was the wisdom buried within his eyes - a wisdom far beyond his years.  
  
He bent down and almost effortlessly lifted the bloodied and bruised man onto his shoulders. Celina watched, amazed, as the boy floated off the ground into the air and landed softly on the rim of the crater. She quickly climbed up to stand next to the boy.  
  
"Thank you..." she said. The boy looked up at her wearily.  
  
"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" he asked. Celina blinked, confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. The boy smiled.  
  
"I'm assuming you were planning on taking care of him until he had healed. Am I right?"  
  
"H-hai..." she stuttered.  
  
He shook his head, a smile playing across his lips. "Unless you've got a really high-paying job, you won't be able to get through two weeks with him," he chuckled. Celina frowned, not understanding. "He'll eat about five times as much as a normal human would." Celina's mouth almost hit the ground. "If you want, I can come by with food for him and check in on you every other day or so..." Celina nodded.  
  
"That would be great, uh..."  
  
"I'm Son Gohan," he told her.  
  
Celina looked at him more closely. "You were the little boy that fought Cell!"  
  
Gohan looked down at his feet, blushing shyly. "Hai, it was me."  
  
Celina smiled. "Tell me the truth - you beat him, didn't you? It wasn't really Mr. Satan, was it?" Gohan nodded. "I didn't think he'd be able to even touch Cell at all," she grinned.  
  
Gohan adjusted the man draped over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, I'm being so rude. Come on, let's get him to my place before someone else decides to join us. And by the way, my name is Celina."  
  
Gohan nodded in agreement and they started off in the direction of Celina's house.  
  
They arrived surprisingly quickly and Celina showed Gohan where the guest room was. He laid the warrior down on top of the blankets and followed Celina down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked him, pulling a glass down out of the cupboard and filling it with cold water for herself.  
  
"Iie, thank you. I have to get going anyway. I'll be back tomorrow to check in on you, though," he said, heading for the door.  
  
"Thanks Gohan," Celina replied, smiling.  
  
***********  
  
Well, that's it for now! I hope you like it so far. You can expect several updates within the next few weeks. I'm just gonna have to get my lazy arse in gear and transfer the story from notebook paper to my computer... -_-;;  
  
Bardock: *leans over her shoulder* This Damien guys sounds weak...  
  
Cat: -_-;; Shut up Bardock...  
  
Bardock: *shrugs* Just stating my opinion... *walks away*  
  
Well, you can't please everyone...  
  
Until next time!! Please Review!!  
  
Japanese terms:  
  
Chikyuu-sei: Earth  
  
Hai: yes  
  
Iie: no  
  
And for those of you who have been corrupted by the dubbed versions of the Cell saga of DBZ and don't know any better, when I mention Mr. Satan, I'm referring to 'Mr. Hercule.'  
  
*chapter posted 7-21-02* 


	2. Healing New Allies

Cat: *walks onto the screen, dragging a rather stubborn Saiya-jin behind her*  
  
Ignamo: I still refuse to do this...  
  
Cat: You're such a big baby!! *turns to the audience* Everyone, this is my mate, Namo-kun!  
  
Ignamo: *growls* I hate that nickname...  
  
Cat: Just shut up and do the disclaimer...  
  
Ignamo: No.  
  
Cat: Fine. Bardock!!  
  
Bardock: *smirks* Cat owns nothing and is only paid $12.50 a week so don't sue her!! In fact, Ignamo is a creation of the great and wonderful QA the Tenkou (aka Akumude).  
  
Ignamo: *growls menacingly at Bardock*  
  
Cat: Aww! He really DOES care about me!!  
  
* * * * Worlds Collide: Chapter 2: Healing - New Allies * * * *  
  
Celina dipped the cloth in the rosy water and wrung it out a little bit. She then continued to wash the blood off of the sleeping warrior. Once he was cleaned up, she pulled out some strips of cloth and started bandaging his more serious wounds. As she was wrapping some of the cloth around his bare abdomen, she felt him tense up suddenly and looked up to at his face to find him watching her intently.  
  
"Sorry if that hurt..." she whispered, going back to covering the deep cut that stretched across his midsection.  
  
****  
  
Damien blinked. 'Sorry?' He had never been treated with this much respect and care... Why now? This Chikyuu-jin had no idea who he was, what he was truly like, and yet... He had seen the hint of fear in her eyes - she knew how powerful he was, and yet, she had set her fears aside to help a complete stranger, a potentially dangerous one no less.  
  
She finished with his abdomen and moved to a deep gash on his upper arm, close to his shoulder, grabbing a bottle of liquid that smelled suspiciously of alcohol and some more cloths. Damien watched as she opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid onto a cloth, the scent of alcohol drifting strongly through the air. She quickly placed the cloth on his arm, causing him to hiss through his teeth.  
  
"Shit..." he growled. The girl flinched and Damien caught the strong scent of her fear wafting in the air. She didn't look up at him until she was finished bandaging his arm - and then it was only to work on a cut near his temple. He obligingly sat up, although it was somewhat slowly, so that she would be able to work on it more efficiently. He gritted his teeth as she pressed an alcohol-soaked cloth onto the cut and a sharp, stinging pain shot through the side of his head.  
  
The girl pulled the cloth away and quickly wound a bandage around his head. Damien lay back down once she had finished. She began gathering up her supplies and headed for the door.  
  
"Iseijin?" Damien asked. She paused. "Thank you..." he whispered, a quiet yawn escaping his lips. The girl glanced at him over her shoulder, a smile gracing her lips.  
  
"You're welcome Joubu," she replied, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Damien closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
Damien awoke the next morning to the smell of food cooking. He sat up slowly, being careful not to jostle any of his newly taped ribs.  
  
He looked up as the girl carried in a tray of various foods - and just enough to satiate a Saiyajin's feisty appetite.  
  
"Thank you, Iseijin," he said, accepting the tray. The girl shook her head, chuckling. He looked up at her, confused. "What?" he asked her.  
  
"Celina," she replied. Damien blinked, even more confused. "My name is Celina."  
  
"Alright, Iseijin," he smirked.  
  
She looked at him expectantly.  
  
He just stared back at her for a few seconds before saying anything more. "Damien."  
  
Celina smiled. "Eat up," she said as she walked out of the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was a week later before Damien could even think about leaving his bed without a great amount of pain involved. Multiple times during the week, he could hear Celina talking with someone - the majority of their conversation centering around him.  
  
It was on one of the days that 'Iseijin', as he tended to call Celina, was speaking with this 'visitor', that he decided to venture out of his room. He moved slowly down the hallway towards the two voices, keeping a hand on his injured left arm to keep it immobilized.  
  
The voices stopped as he neared the small kitchen. He stepped into the room to find a young boy sitting on a stool at the counter, a glass of water in his hands. Celina sat on the counter across the kitchen from the boy. She quickly jumped down from the counter as the tall warrior entered the room.  
  
As Damien glanced towards the boy, he sensed him tensing up. 'So, he's a fighter...' He looked more closely at the boy. 'Besides the more rounded eyes, he looks remarkably like a...'  
  
"Are you Saiya-jin, boy?" he asked simply. The boy looked surprised, but he nodded slowly.  
  
"Hai, but only half," he explained. Damien looked somewhat curious. "My father was sent here as an infant - he's a full-blooded Saiya-jin - and my mother is a native of Chikyuu-sei."  
  
Damien nodded his head in understanding. He then turned to Celina. "Iseijin, you forgot to bring me my meal..." He looked surprised when Celina shook her head 'no'. "But, Iseijin..."  
  
She held up a hand, stopping him. "I was waiting for you to get up."  
  
Damien blinked. "But how-?"  
  
"I had a feeling that you'd be up and moving soon," she smirked, surprising him at how uncannily Saiya-jin she appeared at the moment. "Come on you two, the food's waiting for you outside," she said, sliding the back door open.  
  
Gohan stepped outside first and inhaled deeply, taking in the warm pre-summer air. He looked back to see Damien stepping cautiously out the door, his eyes darting around wildly. Gohan almost laughed when he saw Celina pushing the tall Saiya-jin further into the yard. Her attitude around the alien warrior reminded him of his 'kaasan or Bulma-san.  
  
Celina led Damien to a picnic table covered in various foods and made him sit down before letting him dig in.  
  
Gohan sat across the table from the taller Saiya-jin and reached for a large bowl of steamed rice. He watched Damien out of his peripheral vision, noticing that he used only his right arm, letting his left arm hang limply at his side and gritting his teeth in pain if it was jostled in the slightest bit.  
  
Gohan wondered what this lone Saiya-jin could have gotten himself into that he could have obtained this much damage... He let it go, figuring that the warrior would rather leave it behind him - Vejita often avoided talking about his life before coming to Earth...  
  
After the enormous amount of food on the table had disappeared, Gohan stood, stretching.  
  
"I'd love to stay longer Celina-san, but I've got to get home and help my 'kaasan with my brother."  
  
"It's okay Gohan-kun. Just stop by whenever you can," she smiled sympathetically.  
  
Gohan grinned and took off into the air.  
  
Celina watched him go and then turned to Damien. "Come on, Joubu, we need to make that arm immobile."  
  
"What? Why?" he asked.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know. It hurt you every time you moved that arm the slightest bit. Now get up!" she commanded, tugging on his right arm.  
  
Damien finally relented and followed her into the kitchen of the small house. He sat on one of the stools at the counter.  
  
Celina disappeared down the hall and returned a few minutes later with a med kit She pulled out a bottle of antiseptic - the one that smelled strongly of alcohol - and a few rolls of gauze.  
  
Damien tensed as she started unwrapping the old bandage. Celina then set the soiled cloths off to the side and poured some of the antiseptic onto a towel. She looked into his deep, obsidian eyes and quickly placed the towel on his wound.  
  
Damien hissed in pain. "Shit... that stuff burns like hell..." he growled through his teeth.  
  
Celina pulled the towel away and began wrapping Damien's arm with gauze, careful not to jostle it too much.  
  
Once she had finished with that, Celina grabbed another roll of gauze and, starting in the middle of his upper left arm, she brought it across his bare chest, under his right arm and across his back to his left arm again. She continued wrapping the gauze around Damien in this manner until she had finished the roll.  
  
Picking up the last roll of gauze, Celina held his forearm sot that it was perpendicular to his upper arm. She then used the roll of gauze to create a makeshift sling for his arm. She tied off the end and packed up the rest of her supplies.  
  
Damien moved around a little, testing the sling and smiled. "Good job, Iseijin."  
  
Celina grinned back at him. "I figured you wouldn't want to have it done at one of the local hospitals - most people around here don't exactly take too kindly to things like people with tails... Especially after what has happened around here in the last year.  
  
Damien nodded his head in understanding and hopped down off the stool. Celina watched as he walked down the hall towards his room and disappeared into it, shutting the door behind himself.  
  
Celina put the med kit away and went to her own room, yawning tiredly.  
  
* * * *  
  
Damien sat on the bed, holding the green-lensed scouter in his right hand. He sighed and put it back in the drawer of the bedside table.  
  
He was starting to wonder if he actually wanted to go back. For once, he was treated as an equal. He didn't have to look over his shoulder every two seconds here.  
  
On most other planets, the Saiya-jin stuck out like a sore thumb and were looked down upon for their dark past.  
  
On Chikyuu-sei, he blended in among the inhabitants and most humans wouldn't even notice the furry tail he kept wrapped around his waist.  
  
Even so, he wasn't sure what his decision would be when it came time to choose whether he would go or stay.  
  
* * * * One Month Later * * * *  
  
"Sabaat, is there any word on the whereabouts of Damien, the Saiya- jin?" Corliss asked, his back to the blue-skinned humanoid.  
  
"No sire. We lost contact with him sometime after he reached Fraser- sei and his pod is still offline," Sabaat explained.  
  
"And his scouter?"  
  
"Communications finds nothing wrong with the comm link on his scouter, but there is no reply to our attempts at contacting him, Corliss- sama..."  
  
"I want all the planets within 1 week's travel of Fraser-sei searched. That monkey couldn't have gone very far, and he's far too valuable to lose now."  
  
"Yes, sire," Saabat said, bowing on his way out of the room.  
  
Corliss stood, looking through the thick glass into the depths of outer space, an almost malevolent smile pulling at his lips.  
  
"You cannot hide from me forever monkey-boy..." he said, a sinister laugh escaping his lips and echoing down the halls of the ship.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cat: Well, there it is - chapter 1!! Sorry it took so long, but hey, being a senior in high school isn't exactly an easy job! So please, R&R!! PEACE!  
  
Ignamo: *ignores the audience, doing one-handed vertical push-ups* 


End file.
